pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth J. Coatsworth
| awards = Newbery Medal |1931} | website = | portaldisp = }} Elizabeth Jane Coatsworth (May 31, 1893 - August 31, 1986) was an American poet and writer of fiction for children and adults. Life Elizabeth Coatsworth was born May 31, 1893, to Ida Reid and William T. Coatsworth, a prosperous grain merchant in Buffalo, New York. Coatsworth attended Buffalo Seminary, a private girl's school, and spent summers with her family on the Canadian shore of Lake Erie. She began traveling as a child, vising the Alps and Egypt at age 5.Cech, John (editor), Dictionary of Literary Biographies: American Writers for Children, 1900–1960, Gale Research, 1983, volume 22 Coatsworth graduated from Vassar College in 1915 as Salutatorian. In 1916 she earned an M.A.from Columbia University. She then traveled to the Orient, riding horseback through the Philippines, exploring Indonesia and China, and sleeping in a Buddhist monastery. These travels would later influence her writing. Career Coatsworth began her career publishing her poetry in magazines. Her 1st book was a poetry collection for adults, Fox Footprints, in 1912. A conversation with her friend, Louise Seaman, who had just founded the 1st children's book publishing department in the United States at Macmillan, led Coatsworth to write a children's book, The Cat and the Captain. In 1929, she married writer Henry Beston, with whom she had 2 daughters, Margaret and Catherine. They lived at Hingham, Massachusetts, and Chimney Farm, Maine.Newbery Medal Books: 1922–1955, eds. Bertha Mahony Miller, Elinor Whitney Field, Horn Book, 1955, LOC 55-13968, p. 97 In 1930 The Cat Who Went to Heaven appeared, the story of an artist who is painting a picture of Buddha for a group of monks. Nineteenth-Century Children's Writers says: "Coatsworth reached her apogee in her nature writing, notably The Incredible Tales". These four books were published for adults in the 1950s. They tell the story of the Pedrys, a family living in the forests of northern Maine who may not be entirely human. Coatsworth had a long career, publishing over 90 books from 1910 to her autobiography and final book in 1976. Coatsworth died at her home in Nobleboro, Maine, August 31, 1986. Recognition The Cat Who Went to Heaven won the Newbery Medal for "the most distinguished contribution to American literature for children". Her papers are held in the Kerlan Collection at the University of Minnesota and Bowdoin College, Brunswick, Maine,Chevalier, Tracy (editor), 'Twentieth-Century Children's Writers'', St. James Press, 1989, pp. 218'' with a small archive from late in her career in the de Grummond Collection at the University of Southern Mississippi. Publications Poetry *''Fox Footprints''. New York: Knopf, 1923. *''Atlas and Beyond''. New York & London: Harper, 1924. *''Country Poems''. New York: Macmillan, 1942. *''The Creaking Stair''. New York: Coward McCann, 1949. *''Poems''. New York: Macmillan, 1957. Novels *''The Trunk''. New York: Macmillan, 1941 The Incredible Tales *''The Enchanted: An incredible tale''. New York: Pantheon, 1951; London: Dent, 1952. *''Silky: An incredible tale''. New York: Pantheon, 1953; London: Victor Gollancz Ltd.}Gollancz, 1953. *''Mountain Bride: An incredible tale''. New York: Pantheon, 1954. *''The White Room''. New York: Pantheon, 1958. Non-fiction *''The Sun's Diary: A book of days for any year''. New York: Macmillan, 1929. *''Maine Ways''. New York: Macmillan, 1947. *''Maine Memories''. Brattleboro, VT: S. Greene, 1968 *''Especially Maine: The natural world of Henry Beston from Cape Cod to the St. Lawrence''; (edited by Stephen Greene). Brattleboro, VT: S. Greene, 1970. *''Personal Geography: Almost an autobiography''. Brattleboro, VT: Stephen Greene, 1976. Juvenile Verse *''The Sparrow Bush: Rhymes'' (illustrated by Stefan Martin). New York: Norton, 1966. Stories *''The Cat and the Captain'' (illustrated by Gertrude Kaye), New York: Macmillan, 1927; **(illustrated by Bernice Lowenstein). New York: Macmillan, 1974. *''The Cat Who Went to Heaven'' (illustrated by Lynd Ward). New York: Macmillan, 1930; London: Dent, 1930. *''Cricket and the Emperor's Son'' (illustrated by Weda Yap). New York: Macmillan, 1932; **(illustrated by Juliette Palmer). Kingswood, Surrey, UK: Worlds Work, 1962; New York: NNorton, 1965. *''The Golden Horseshoe'' (illustrated by Robert Lawson). New York: Macmillan, 1935. *''Sword of the Wilderness'' (illustrated by Harvé Stein). New York: Macmillan, 1936. *''Alice-All-by-Herself'' (illustrated by Marguerite de Angeli). New York: Macmillan, 1937. *''Here I Stay'' (illustrated by Edwin Earle). New York: Macmillan, 1938. *''You Shall have a Carriage'' (illustrated by Henry Clarence Pitz). New York: Macmillan, 1941. *''Indian Mound Farm'' (illustrated by Fermin Rocker). New York: Macmillan, 1943. *''Up Hill and Down: Stories'' (illustrated by James Davis). New York: Knopf, 1947. *''Night and the Cat'' (illustrations by Tsugouharu Foujita). New York: Macmillan, 1950. *''First Adventure'' (illustrated by Ralph Ray). New York: Macmillan, 1950. *''Door to the North: A saga of fourteenth-century America'' (illustrated by Frederick T. Chapman). Philadelphia: Winston, 1950. *''Dollar for Luck'' (illustrated by George & Doris Hauman). New York: Macmillan, 1951; **published in UK as The Sailing Hatrack (illustrated by Gavin Rowe). London & Glasgow: Blackie, 1972. *''Giant Golden Book of Cat Stories'' (illustrated by Feodor Stepanovich Rojankovsky). New York: Simon & Schuster, 1953. *''Giant Golden Book of Dog Stories'' (illustrated by Feodor Stepanovich Rojankovsky). New York: Simon & Schuster, 1953; **published in UK as the Great Golden Story Book of Dog Stories. London: Publicity Products, 1953. *''Old Whirlwind: A story of Davy Crockett'' (illustrated by Manning Lee). New York: Macmillan, 1953. *''Horse Stories'' (with Kate Barnes; illustrated by Feodor Stepanovich Rojankovsky). New York: Simon & Schuster, 1954. *''Cherry Anne and the Dragon Horse'' (illustrated by Manning De V. Lee). New York: Macmillan, 1955. *''Pika and the Roses'' (illustrated by Kurt Wiese). New York: Pantheon, 1959. *''Lonely Maria'' (illustrated by Evaline Ness). New York: Pantheon, 1960. *''The Noble Doll'' (illustrated by Leo Politi). New York: Viking, 1961. *''The Princess and the Lion'' (illustrated by Evaline Ness). New York: Pantheon, 1963. *''Join the Unlucky'' (illustrated by Esta Nesitt). New York: Hold, Rinehart, & Winston, 1964. *''The Place'' (illustrated by Marjorie Auerbach). New York: Holt, Rinehart, & Winston, 1965. *''Chimney Farm Bedtime Stories'' (with Henry Beston; illustrated by Maurice Day). New York: Holt, Reinhart, 1966. *''Beth and the Sphinx'' (illustrated by Bernice Loewenstein). New York: Macmillan, 1967. *''Troll Weather'' (illustrate by Ursula Arndt). New York: Macmillan, 1967. *''The Lucky Ones: Five journeys toward a home'' (illustrated by Janet Doyle). New York: Macmillan, 1968. *''American Adventures, 1620-1945'' (illustrated by Robert Frankenberg). New York: Macmillan, 1968. *''George and Red'' (illustrated by Paul Giovanopoulos). New York: Macmillan, 1969. *''Grandmother Cat and the Hermit'' (illustrated by Irving Boker). New York: Macmillan, 1970. *''Bob Bodden and the Seagoing Farm'' (illustrated by Frank E. Aloise). Champaign, IL: Gerrard, 1970. *''Under the Green Willow'' (illustrated by Janina Domańska). New York: Macmillan, 1971; New York: Greenwillow Books, 1984. *''The Snow Parlor, and other bedtime stories'' (illustrated by Charles Robinson). New York: Grossett & Dunlap, 1971. *''Daniel Webster's Horses'' (illustrated by Louis Cary). Champaign, IL: Gerrard, 1971. *''The Wanderers'' (illustrated by Trina Schart Hyman). New York: Four Winds, 1972. *''The Sod House''. New York: Macmillan, 1974. *''Pure Magic'' (illustrated by Ingrid Fetz). New York: Macmillan 1973; reissued as The Werefox, Collier, 1975 *''All-of-a-Sudden Susan'' (illustrated by Richard Cuffari). New York: Macmillan, 1974. *''Marra's World'' (illustrated by Krystayna Turska). New York: Greenwillow, 1975. *''Song of the Camels: A Christmas poem'' (illustrated by Anna Vojtech). New York: North South Books, 1995. Sally series *''Away Goes Sally'' (illustrated by Helen Sewell). New York: Macmillan, 1934. *''Five Bushel Farm'' (illustrated by Helen Sewell). New York: Macmillan, 1944. *''The Fair American'' (illustrated by Helen Sewell). New York: Macmillan, 1940. *''The White Horse '' (illustrated by Helen Sewell). New York: Macmillan, 1942. *''The Wonderful Day'' (illustrated by Helen Sewell). New York: Macmillan, 1946. See also *List of U.S. poets References "Elizabeth Coatsworth Papers". de Grummond Children's Literature Collection. University of Southern Mississippi. May 2001. Retrieved 2013-06-26. With biographical sketch. "Elizabeth Jane Coatsworth Papers". Children's Literature Research Collections. University of Minnesota. With biographical sketch. "Newbery Medal and Honor Books, 1922–Present". Association for Library Service to Children (ALSC). American Library Association (ALA). "The John Newbery Medal". ALSC. ALA. Retrieved 2013-06-26. "Candidates for the Hans Christian Andersen Awards 1956–2002". The Hans Christian Andersen Awards, 1956–2002. IBBY. Gyldendal. 2002. Pages 110–18. Hosted by Austrian Literature Online (literature.at). Retrieved 2013-07-20. Notes External links ;Poems * *Elizabeth Coatsworth at AllPoetry (6 poems) *Elizabeth J. Coatsworth in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "Light of Love," "Belated," "Spring in China," "The Ghouls," "The Curse," "Love Tower," "The Gate," "The Ship," "The Cows," "Stream," "Broadway," "At Versailles" *Elixabeth Coatsworth at Poetry Nook (69 poems) ;About *About Elizabeth Coatsworth at Henry Beston Official website * * * * Elizabeth Coatsworth at Library of Congress Authorities — with 132 catalog records Category:American children's writers Category:American nature writers Category:American women poets Category:American women novelists Category:Newbery Medal winners Category:1893 births Category:1986 deaths Category:Vassar College alumni Category:People from Lincoln County, Maine Category:People from Buffalo, New York Category:20th-century American novelists Category:20th-century American poets Category:Women writers for children Category:Women science writers Category:20th-century women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:Children's poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets